


Some Things Really Last Forever (Some Things are Meant to Be)

by americanhoney913



Series: Three Goddesses and a Mortal [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, F/F, Greek Gods AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Well maybe I'm just luckyBut maybe that's okaySome people search the whole world overJust to find a love that's even half as trueAs the love [we've] found in you-- Love I've Found in You, Lady Antebellum***“You know,” Becky says later as she slurping down some Chinese noodles, “you’re not even being subtle anymore.”  She points her chopsticks at the woman sitting across from her. “Greek mythology test? That’s not even on the syllabus.”“We’re learning about the Grecian era of art,” Sasha argues. “Of course there’s gonna be a mythology test… and how it relates to the art they inspired.”“I still call bullshit.”





	Some Things Really Last Forever (Some Things are Meant to Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Anon Prompt: Hi, first, I hope you're having a wonderful day, or night, wherever your at. Okay, so honestly, I was reading something, and the idea just stuck in my head, and then I read your 4HW shots (which are fucken a amazing by the way) and my idea, went; "LET ME OUT!" So, the idea is a 4hw; bayley likes sasha, and prays to the gods for sasha to like her back, and while the gods heard it (greek mythology gods modern day) they were drunk, the goddess of love hears it, and gets a little bit carried away.
> 
> It might not be exactly what you asked but hopefully, you enjoy this fic!!!!!
> 
> NOTE: This is part 1. There will be a second part.

_ The Underworld _ is Bayley’s favorite spot in town. She loves how it smells like freshly brewed coffee kissed by alcohol. She shifts her backpack on her shoulder and moves to the booth in the back, near the entrance to the kitchen and adjacent to the bar. The smells coming from the kitchen are heavenly, fried chicken and shrimp and nachos, and her mouth waters at the thought of Mandy Rose's cooking. She settles into the booth and pulls out everything she needs to study for Professor Banks’ test. It’s about Greek mythology for her humanities class. It’s probably the hardest one of the year and it’s not even the final.

She looks up when she hears a bark and paws press against her knee. “Hey, Cerberus,” she coos as she scratches the dog’s head. He’s a Pitbull-Rottweiler mix and the most adorable thing she’s ever laid eyes on. He’s got free rein of the place and his owner’s only rule is you can’t feed him. Bayley scratches him behind the ears and smushes his face a little bit.

“Hey, Bay,” Becky says as she comes over with a cup of Irish coffee cupped in her hands. Since it's about midday, Bayley assumes this is probably her third cup. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Becky Lynch owns  _ The Underworld _ and is one of the most down-to-Earth people Bayley has ever met. She may wear leather pants, leather jackets, and tight crop tops to show off those amazing abs- Bayley’s definitely dreamt about those abs a time or two- but she’s so chill and Bayley knows she can go to Becky for anything.

“I’ve been busy at the library,” Bayley tells her. “Sometimes Cerb can be really distracting, you know.” The dog whines at the sound of his name and Bayley rubs the weird knobs on his neck and running down his spine. She’s told Becky many times to get him checked out at the vet’s, but the redhead’s never taken her advice, says it’s normal for his breed.

“Oh yeah, I know.” Becky scratched behind his ears. “So, you need any help?”

Bayley chuckles. “Naw, I’ve got this. Go back to work.”

The redhead flicks her shoulder. “Don’t tell me what to do, kid.” Bayley just winks in response.

A few hours later, Bayley groans and rests her on the table. She’s neck-deep in mythology and her brain hurts. She’d kicked off her shoes a while ago and she rubs her bare toes against Cerberus’ belly. He whines and kicks out with one back paw, tongue lolling out as he sleeps.

“You okay?” Becky asks as she slides into the booth across from her.

Bayley turns her cheek to the other side and glares at her computer. “Brain hurts. Too much work.” She sits up and rests her head on her arms instead of right on the sticky table. “Kill me please.” Her lips turn up into a smirk. “Maybe I’ll meet this Hades I’ve been reading about.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Bayley straightens up. “I mean, it would be kinda cool, wouldn’t it? To meet the god of death.”

“But what about his story?” Becky asks. “Everyone thinks he’s a dick for stealing a woman away from her mom, from her family, from her home.”

The brunette shakes her head. “I think the story’s wrong. Hades was lonely because all he had were the dead and,” she snorts, “I don’t think they’d make great conversationalists.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t give him the right to kidnap someone.”

“But what if Persephone wanted to leave home? What if she felt trapped and lonely too?”

“Then Hades saved her from a life of emptiness,” Becky whispers and Bayley notices her staring off into the distance. When she turns to see what the redhead’s looking at, she notices a vine of pretty white flowers crawling along the wall just inside the window. They’re beautiful and familiar.

Becky turns back to her with a smile. “I like the way you think,” she says as Mandy comes over with a plate of pasta and a side of garlic bread. “Now, eat up. You’ve got a long way to go.”

Bayley groans and almost faceplants into her pasta.

* * *

“You know,” Becky says later as she slurping down some Chinese noodles, “you’re not even being subtle anymore.”  She points her chopsticks at the woman sitting across from her. “Greek mythology test? That’s not even on the syllabus.”

“We’re learning about the Grecian era of art,” Sasha argues. “Of course there’s gonna be a mythology test… and how it relates to the art they inspired.”

“I still call bullshit.” Becky shoves some chicken into her mouth. “The only reason you’re going so hard for Greek mythology is because you’re really testing  _ Bayley _ and the rest of your students can fuck off.”

Sasha crosses her arms and slumps back in her seat. “Asshole.”

“You’re supposed to be the strategist,  _ Athena _ , but you’re not doing a great job of hiding your master plan.” Becky shoves her plate to the side and stands up to put it in the sink. She reaches out with a wet finger to touch the moonflower vines crawling across the windowsill. The door creaks open and the closed flowers open, petals pressing against her palm. Becky smiles and rubs her thumb over one of them.

Charlotte wipes the back of her hand over her sweatsoaked forehead, smearing some dirt on her skin, and smiles at the two of them. “Hey, sorry I missed dinner.” She kisses Sasha’s forehead, steps over next to Becky and washes her hands before she kisses Becky’s cheek. 

The moonflowers strain to reach the blonde. “Don’t be greedy,” the redhead says as she taps one of the flowers. It curls back up and she frowns; at least it doesn’t shrivel up anymore… even though that still happens when Charlotte’s mad at her.

“Be nice, Becks,” the blonde says as she kisses her again, on the lips this time, and Becky’s frown turns into a smile. “So, what’s the juicy gossip?” Charlotte grabs the vegetable stir-fry and goes to sit with Sasha while Becky finishes the dishes. “I hear Aphrodite's chasing after Hestia again?”

“You know she’s always chasing tail because she just ‘loves love,’” Sasha says as she scrapes the last few pieces of chicken from her dish. “And, honestly, I could care less. I’ve got enough on my plate with all these courses I’m teaching.”

Becky throws her arms in the air. "You stopped teaching  _ all _ your students the moment Bayley walked into your classroom."

"Fuck you," Sasha says as she slaps one open palm against the back of her other hand, fingers stretched, and pushes the gesture towards Becky in a  _ moutza _ . The redhead throws her hands up and storms out of the room.

"Come on, guys, I just got home," Charlotte whines. "Besides, you said you felt something, Sash, right?"

The purple-haired woman taps the table with her index finger and sighs. "Yeah, it was real weird. Like there was an energy, an aura around her." She moves her hand and continues to tap, but now on Charlotte's outstretched hand. "Like… something inside her was calling out to me."

Becky comes back into the room with her laptop and a stack of paper. She sits at the counter of the island across from the table

“Couldn’t stay away, could you?” Charlotte smirks, showing off her fangs. Sometimes Becky wonders if she and Charlotte should switch jobs. Sasha chuckles and leans back in her chair, kicking her feet up to rest of Becky’s recently vacated chair.

Becky just smiles and goes back to working on business for the bar.

“I just hope this doesn’t come back to bite you in the butt when Zeus finds out,” Becky mumbles as she bites the tip of her pen and marks something in her notes. “Because he still expects you to teach all the students, right?”

“Yeah,” Sasha nods, “but I’m not singling out Bayley. She’s just, you know, special.”

Charlotte smiles as she stands up to go tend to the moonflowers on the windowsill. “Oh, we know.” She laughs. “What other mortal do you know that has three gods falling for them?”

Becky opens her mouth, but Sasha holds up her hand. “Don’t even start.”

“Look, Bayley is mortal,” Charlotte says as she comes to stand at the island besides Becky. She leans back on it, elbows on the table. “We know this. Like the sun rises and falls on empires, so it does on mortals.”

The redhead flutters her eyelashes in an obnoxious way and Sasha snorts. “I love it when you get all philosophical on us,” Becky rasps, voice dropping to a husky whisper.

Charlotte flushes pink and the moonflowers climbing in the window flutter in a nonexistent breeze and, if Becky squints, she can almost see a pink tinge to the petals. Titans, she loves when that happens, when her flowers turn different colors because of her emotions. Moonflowers, Charlotte’s chosen flower in this century, crawl all over every aspect of their house, inside the windows and following them up the stairs to the second floor. There’s even a vine growing in the bar near Becky’s office. Sasha and Becky can always tell her moods by the subtle color shifts.

The blonde reaches up and fluffs her hair, sighing. “It’s just hard. She’s gonna graduate and leave, you know.” She cups the back of her neck and leans her head back. “She doesn’t have anything holding her here.”

Sasha walks over and wraps her arms around Charlotte’s waist, resting her head against her collarbone. Becky leans over and touches Sasha’s arm. “I asked Peyton after Sasha told us about that feeling,” Becky says. “And the Pythia is almost never wrong…”

“What did she say?” Sasha asks.

“That there’s something inside her, hidden, that will show itself in time.”

* * *

Charlotte looks up from her flower arrangement when the door rings and Natalya’s cheery voice greeting whoever just came in.  _ Elysian Fields _ , the only plant nursery and flower shop in town, isn’t as busy during the day.

“Hey, I was looking for a bouquet to say thank you to my teacher,” Bayley's sweet voice filters in through the main room.

“Which professor, sweetie?” Natalya aks and Charlotte peaks her head out from behind the curtain where she keeps her youngest plants.

“Professor Banks.” Bayley tucks a piece of flyaway hair behind her ear and tilts her head down. Charlotte sees a blush color her cheeks and can’t help the small flutter in her chest at the sight. 

“Oh, I’m sure Charlotte can help with that,” her assistant says and Charlotte curses the other blonde in every language she knows. “She and Sasha are quite close.”

“Oh, I don’t wanna bother her." Bayley steps back and touches a premade springtime bouquet. “I’ll just take one of-”

“Nonsense.” Charlotte slips out from behind the curtain and Bayley’s eyes go wide. “I’m always ready to help Sasha’s favorite student.” Bayley goes even redder and tries to hide behind her hair, but it’s up in a ponytail, so she just continues to show her red face to the world.

“Why does everyone think I’m her favorite student?” Bayley whines as she throws her hands in the air.

“Because she never shuts up about you when she talks about her students,” Charlotte answers. “It’s actually nice she’s taking an interest again. She used to just be all about work, but now, thanks to you, she might actually enjoy teaching again.” 

As she walks towards Bayley, Charlotte grabs a few flowers and hands them to her. Bluebells, baby’s breath, purple azaleas. “Here, hold on to these for a second.” The blonde turns to her assistant. “Can you go get me some mint and sage from the herb section?”

Bayley blinks. “Herbs in a bouquet?”

“Of course.” Charlotte nods and she leans over to smell a pail of yellow orchids. “You can put any type of plant into it.” The orchids open up under her touch and she smiles. “There,” she whispers to the flowers, “isn’t that better?”

Natalya comes back after a minute and Charlotte looks up to find Bayley staring at her with a wrinkled brow, confusion in her pretty brown eyes. “Mint and sage, as you requested!”

Charlotte nods. “I’ll just be a moment.” She steps into the back, behind the curtain, and quickly mixes the flowers and herbs together, coaxing them to braid together to create the best aesthetic. Sasha might not always appreciate her flowers- she’s got allergies- but hopefully, she’ll love them coming from Bayley. 

“Oh, it’s beautiful!” Bayley coos as she takes the bouquet and cradles it in her hand. “You’ve got, like, a magic touch with flowers.”

Natalya wiggles her eyebrows. “More than you think.” She yelps as the flowers she’s tending to reach out and smack her hand with their leaves. Bayley doesn’t notice, thank the Titans, but she does arch an eyebrow at the shorter blonde.

“Thank you so much,” Bayley says as she hugs Charlotte. Natalya smiles, eyes sparkling with happiness, as Charlotte buries her nose in Bayley’s ponytail and fists the fabric of Bayley’s bright yellow OlympiaU shirt. She meets Natalya’s eyes and wrinkes her nose as she pulls away and the shorter woman slips into the back to give them a moment.

“Now, go give those to the best professor.” Charlotte pulls away and sniffs, wiping her hands on her shirt.

“How much for the-?”

“No charge,” Charlotte interrupts, pushing the flowers back at the brunette when she tries to return it.

“But…”

“Just take it, Bayley, please.”

“Thank you,” Bayley says as she turns to the door. “Thank you very much.”

* * *

Bayley fiddles with the wrapping on the beautiful flower bouquet as the elevator ascends to the third floor of the liberal arts building, aptly named Muse Hall. The hall's decorated with art and sculptures, poems on the wall, and Bayley loves the feel of it. She feels at home, surrounded by art and history.

The drawing in the elevator this month is of Athena. It’s a more Disney-eque drawing, almost like this person could be a Disney animator if they wanted to. The goddess herself reminds Bayley a little bit of Belle. She’s wearing a Grecian war helmet with a big red plume. Her owl, Nyctimene, rests on her spear like she just landed. It’s beautiful and Bayley wonders if she’s as beautiful as all of the art.

The elevator eventually dings and Bayley steps out just. Sasha’s office is at the end of the hall with a big window that she’s lucky to have. It overlooks the quad and, sometimes, during Sasha’s office hours and between Bayley’s math and psychology class, they’ll sit and chat about anything. It’s nice for Bayley to find that connection, even if it’s with her teacher. It’s strange that Sasha’s her age, maybe a little older, and she’s already a successful professor with like a million degrees and published papers, while Bayley’s still struggling through her GenEd classes.

“Come on.” Sasha’s voice sounds muffled through the door and Bayley steps inside Sasha’s inner sanctum. One of the weirdest things about Sasha is how, more often than not, there’s an owl resting on a perch, chirping and hooting softly when it’s there.

_ “Why is there an owl in your office?” Bayley had asked the first time the owl had flown into the room to roost. “This isn’t secretly Hogwarts, is it?” _

_ “No.” Sasha laughed. She’d reached down to her mini-fridge, where she kept water and ice cream and snacks, and pulled out a bag. Red meat glistened inside and Sasha reaches into the bag. Bayley gags as she pulls out a few bits of the meat and the owl swoops down, chirping as it nibbles the meat from Sasha’s bare hand. _

_ “Wow,” Bayley whispers. Sasha’s not getting scratched at all and the owl’s sharp beak isn’t doing anything to her skin. _

_ “You wanna feed her?” _

_ “Uh, maybe not today.” _

Now, Bayley's not scared and she goes right up to Nyctimene, Ny for short, and uses two fingers to stroke down the elf owl’s back.

“Hey, Bay,” Sasha greets as she spins around in her chair. Bayley knows she doesn’t have any classes today, just office hours, so she’s dressed down. She’s wearing a shirt that looks like gladiator armor and cotton pants. Bayley holds the flowers in front of her with a bashful smile. Sasha puts her hand over her heart. “For me?”

“As a thank you,” Bayley tells her. “You’ve really been helping me and just an all-around great professor and support system.” She shrugs. “And just because.”

Sasha smiles at her as she takes the flowers from her and cradles them in her own hand. “That’s so sweet, Bayley, thank you.” She puts the flowers in the vase sitting on her desk that Bayley’s noticed is always in use. Sasha stands up and gives Bayley a tight hug and it reminds the brunette of Charlotte’s hug just a few hours earlier.

There’s this niggling feeling in the back of Bayley’s mind. When Charlotte and Sasha hug her, when Becky takes care of her during those really hard tests and finals week just when she’s stressed. That feeling becomes stronger with every interaction and Bayley wants to explore it, but as soon as the interaction or physical touch is over, that feeling goes away and, although she might strain to reach it, it’s gone.

She doesn’t know what it is, but she’s not letting this go for anything. She’s always been curious and this is no different.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. There's gonna be a second part that deals with the four seasons and the four of them falling in love.
> 
> Thanks to those who encouraged me!
> 
> Art can be found here: https://www.inprnt.com/gallery/carrececile/athena/


End file.
